Opposite Day
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Got this idea off a Head Canon thing I read. Tbh the ending was different,but I changed it,hope you guys enjoy! :D


A cute fluffy HeadCanon must have a cute fluffy FanFiction written based on it.

* * *

Today was the day. It was finally here. The day Nico had been waiting for.

It was 4:30 in the morning when Nico sprang out of bed, heart pounding with excitement as a grin etched itself across his face. He brushed and did his morning bathroom duties quickly- and ran out to find his friend Piper.

"Piper!" He yelled,forcefully pushing open the door to the Aphrodite Cabin."PIPER MCLEAN!"

He had expected most of them to be sleeping,but surprise surprise! The children of Aphrodite were up and getting ready -some searching for their make up and some wailing about how they got a huge zit on this wonderful day- heck,some were already ready!

"Dang it,Di Angelo. Can't I ever put on contacts peacefully?" Piper complained while walking up to him. Nico took a moment to realize that it was Piper,because honestly,the girl had transformed- quite _literally_.

Her hair was dyed blonde, skin fair like Jason's and slightly tanned;a fake scar above her lip;glasses resting on her head as one eye looked was blue with contacts and the other her usual kaleidoscope coloured. She was wearing a T-shirt with the Superman symbol on it,and jeans. With this appearance,she could've easily be passed for the female version of Jason.

Which she was trying to be.

"Yes dumbo,I look amazing,I know,"Piper said,and Nico playfully shoved her. "Let me just put on this contact and we'll get started."

* * *

An hour later,Nico looked at the mirror and was greeted by a very _wrong_ reflection. For a minute,he even considered tapping at the mirror and ask if the reflection had lost it's way and had accidentally stumbled into this one.

 _Then_ he realised he was _supposed_ to be looking this way,because...Duh,it was Opposites Day.

Dressed in khakis and a normal CHB Shirt with his hair dyed blonde and skin tanned,Nico forgot for a moment how he looked normally. His eyes were blue, but...

"Piper,"He frowned.

"Yeah?" She was arranging the concealer and the brushes with knitted eyebrows.

"These contacts...they're,um,"He wondered how he could explain this without getting awkward."The shade of Will's eyes...The contacts don't match."

Piper looked at him. Then blinked,before correcting the glasses on her nose. Then her face broke out a grin.

"Oh,Nico!"She squealed."Whymustyoubesoadorbs?"

"Pipes,your inner Aphrodite is showing!"Nico laughed,as Piper barked orders to get all the shades of blue in contacts they could.

* * *

When Nico finally saw Will in the dining hall,he sucked in a sharp breath.

Talk about _gorgeous_.

With raven black messy hair and brown eyes,Will could've told him to go die and he would've simply jumped off a cliff without a moment's hesitation. Plus,he opted for a dark,pessimistic atmosphere today,dressed all in black and skin pale and slightly olive,which just added to his adorableness.

"Death Boy!"Nico said,acting all happy and rainbow,like _Will_ usually would've.

"Di Angelo,"He said darkly,which for some reason Nico found hot. When Nico opened his arms out for a hug,but the boy just slumped against his shoulder when they sat down together. He noted that Will had become short...or he had become tall. He didn't want to know how.

"So what're you doing today?"He asked cheerfully."I'm free after 11:30. Got sword fighting and tactics till 9,then music with Woodrow till 9:45. then I've got a 15 minute break,but Annabeth wants me for something that time. 10 to 10:30 I've got history and 10:30 to 11:30 I've gotta teach the newcomers."

"Oh,"Will said slowly,chewing his sandwich."That's a shame. I'm free from 10:30 till 12."

Nico shrugged,not yet giving up on optimism. "S'okay. What about after lunch? Or,we could have lunch together at 11:30?"

"My shift at infirmary ends at 1:30."

"Well,pick you up at 11:30 for lunch,drop you back at infirmary,then pick you up at 1:30 again?"

"I can walk myself there,Sunshine."

"Nope,boyfriend's orders." Nico stated,before chugging down his coffee. Will had to restrain himself from laughing,because they both were clearly playing their roles with precision.

* * *

"It's 1:30!''Whined Nico,"Come on!"

"No,Nico. I have to-"

"Boyfriend's orders. Out,now."The other boy looked at him dead in the eye.

"Fine."He grunted,but softened down when he received a kiss on the cheek. "Damn you."

Nico slipped his hand into his as they walked out of the infirmary,and Will intertwined their fingers- it was the only type of hand holding that gave warm sensations down his gut;happiness would pool into his heart,and giddy grins would bubble up to surface when it got too romantic.

"So,"Nico asked,breaking him out of his thoughts."What do you want to do?"

Will's response was immediate. He shrugged."Dunno."

"I suppose we'll just find a good place to sit and talk till the sun goes down or something."

"Maybe your Cabin?" Will suggested.

"Will,you're too pale!"Nico exclaimed."You _definitely_ need to stay out."

Will knew better than to argue with Nico then.

* * *

"Gods Nico,we should cosplay. You literally when from downright pessimistic to upright optimistic overnight." Said Will. "Plus,you look really cute."

"Same to you,Will,"Nico laughed."But you aren't cute. You gave the definition of sexy."

"Did you just call yourself sexy?"

"Why the heck else would you fall for me?" Laughed Nico. Will shook his head.

"I think you're beautiful. Not hot,or sexy or anything like that." Will sighed long."Just... Just beautiful,celestial and timeless. You could've told me to die Nico,and I would've happily done so. I..." The teenager's voice was down to a whisper,his eyes reflecting the setting sun's rays.

Nico's insides were bubbling with shyness,happiness and love. He listened intently,for Will rarely talks open.

"I'm lucky. Out of everyone you could've chosen,you chose me. A goofy optimistic doctor."He chuckled dryly. "A guy who had been crushing on you since the Battle of Manhattan. When you didn't even know he existed."

His whispers were starting to crack.

"When your whole world was revolving around Perseus-freaking-Jackson,and I was just some guy among the sidelines,a _fanboy_ ,screaming and cheering and mindlessly ready to do anything to strike a conversation with you."

Nico exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding,and felt a rather large sob in the back of his throat.

"When I finally got together with you,dear Gods," Will laughed,wiping the tears on his face that he didn't realise was there."My Cabin was partying for two days straight till Chiron got fed up and cut off the power."

Nico chuckled softly.

"But the thing is,I...this means a lot to me,Nico. _You_ mean a lot to me.I don't think there could be anyone else I would have a ' _we_ ' with. Without you,there'd be no one else I would hold hands,much less trust them with my heart. I think...I think I'm ready to say this,and I hope you feel the same way,"He paused,and looked down at his hands,biting his lip.

Nico looked on,knowing very well what was coming. Taking Will's hand in his own,he sat closer to his boyfriend,kissing his cheek lovingly.

After a few moments of silence,Will looked up at Nico(being shorter than Nico now),fixed his gaze and left the rest to his voice.

"I...I love you,Nico."

Nico's cheeks flushed immediately,before he pushed his forehead against Will's.

"Took you long enough."He breathed,"Love you too,Sunshine."

Was this going to be it?Was Nico going to have his first kiss? Two weeks into dating Will,and they still didn't have their first kiss,but today? Now?

In the blur of the moment,Will leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips.

Nico gasped,his eyes blown wide with shock,but when he really did think about it,it felt quite nice. With Will's one hand clutching is shirt and the other looped around his neck,his own hands holding Will carefully,there was nowhere else Nico would rather be.

"GUYS! MISSION SOLANGELO IS A SUCCESS!" They heard a screech from below,followed by multiple squeals,screams,and "wheres?!"

"OMG THE CANOE LAKE!"

Both the boys broke away and looked at each other in panic.

Oh,crud.


End file.
